


dancing's not a crime (unless you do it with me)

by dishonestdreams, MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Beltane, Ficlet, M/M, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: "Tonight, and no longer." His gaze flicked to the young man, still wandering almost within touching distance, though blissfully unaware of it until Brendon and Spencer decided otherwise. "You can't keep him. No matter how pretty he is."
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	dancing's not a crime (unless you do it with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Another round robin on the Beltane theme. Title from PATD's _Dancing's Not A Crime_.

Brendon took a couple of steps away from the faerie circle toward the noise coming from the edge of the forest. It was Beltane and the humans would be about, making their noise and lighting their fires in an attempt to worship the goddess. 

Those within the forest knew better though, knew to avoid the humans. The others in their small community called Brendon the curious one, the risk taker, knowing that no matter what they said he would ignore them. The only person that normally had any kind of say with Brendon was Spencer, but tonight he had to see just what the humans were doing.

All he needed to do was to get just a little bit closer... Brendon took a few more steps. Then a few more, and before long he was inching his way toward the village green, quicksilver and shadow between the trees.

This close he could see the bonfires, great big maypoles and of course... Humans. Dozens of them. Maybe hundreds.

Brendon felt a thrill of excitement. They were so... _Beautiful_. So alive and colourful and vibrant.

So _warm_. Warmer than the fires, he was sure of it. Even though he'd never had a chance to test his theory.

The night air was not enough to chill him, but he shivered regardless. Perhaps tonight would be the time. There were so _many_ of them; they surely wouldn't notice if one was to... slip away. He wasn't greedy, he wouldn't need more than one.

His eye was drawn to movement in the shadow. There was a young man stumbling away from the fires and the lights. Away from the crowd and toward the bushes not so far from where Brendon was shrouded under the shadow of the trees. It was practically a written invitation, and Brendon rocked forward onto the balls of his feet, almost vibrating in place as he waited for the man to come closer, closer... 

The hand on his arm was tight as a band of iron, although it burned far less, and it stopped him short. Brendon felt the brush of lips against his ear, a soft warm exhale of air chasing the night chill across his skin, and then a familiar voice breathed, "No."

Brendon stiffened. No. Not now, not when he was about to take one of the humans. He turned his head and stared into Spencer's eyes. 

"Why not?" he pouted. "After all, look at him, he's just asking to be stolen away. It's almost as though he's inviting me to take him."

"You do not take humans. You know the rules," Spencer said, his voice sibilant in the air humming around them. 

Brendon brushed his hair away from his forehead and turned fully until he was facing Spencer. "It's Beltane," he said, gesturing behind him towards the fires. "They're looking for something to happen to them. They _want_ some excitement in their dull little lives. Let me give it to them. Please Spencer."

Spencer cocked his head; a sharp, bird-like gesture that brought to mind something with talons. Brendon stood still, knowing that any further pleading at this point would only result in a denial. 

Finally, Spencer nodded. "Temporary excitement only," he said. "Tonight, and no longer." His gaze flicked to the young man, still wandering almost within touching distance, though blissfully unaware of it until Brendon and Spencer decided otherwise. "You can't keep him. No matter how pretty he is."

"Deal," Brendon breathed. It was better than he expected. Besides, one night could always lead to more...

Spencer darted forward, his lips brushing against Brendon's, with just a flick of his tongue when Brendon's mouth fell open involuntarily on a gasp. A brief interlude in the space between moments, and then he was gone, leaving Brendon with a buzz on his lips and a dizzying urge to chase the sensation.

"Sealed with a kiss," Spencer said, and his eyes glittered in the moonlight. "You know the terms; don't be tempted. You know it won't end well."

"Cross my heart," Brendon said, light as a moonbeam. He wasn't an idiot; he'd break no deals here tonight. He'd made no promises about negotiation though. "You could join me?" he offered, slyly.

Spencer narrowed his eyes, although his gaze flickered again with that sharp tilt of his chin, just for a second, to the young man, and Brendon crowed internally, even as he schooled his face to something more akin to anticipation. It wouldn't do for Spencer to think he was being played.

_That_ game had a very different ending to the one Brendon was anticipating.

"Alright," Spencer said, eventually. "But you have to convince him. The _human_ way."

Brendon did love a challenge. He laughed, careless and high and delighted, and the young man looked around suddenly, eyes wide as he stared blindly into the night. He wouldn't see them yet and even if he did, well. Brendon had a good feeling about this one. 

"Deal," he said.


End file.
